The sleepover
by pewdiesuno
Summary: The boxers having a sleepover they will regret
1. Chapter 1

One quiet morning in the boxing club the boxers were slowly gathering up for their daily practice. Piston Honda was the first one to start training, as always like a typical Japanese boxer, she was doing her regular meditation before the actual training. Coming out from the locker room, great tiger and Aran were the second people to start their routine. This was common for these three to arrive together in the club since they live together.

Aran walked up to Honda as she was meditating, she always spoke to her when her friend was working or doing something important just to get on her nerves, which she succeeds. "Oi! Ready to be crushed?!" Aran said with confidence and with a mocking tone in her voice. Honda sighed, a natural reaction to .. literally anything aran says. She slowly got up "challenge accepted " Honda said as she picked Aran up and gently threw her into the ring. On the wall opposite from the ring where some benches were great tiger laughed at her cute girlfriends getting her phone out to record them as she usually does. As tiger was recording the "fight" she got distracted by the front door opening, she smiled as she saw some familiar faces. The first Entering the room was a cute read headed woman who slender but strong, french girl ,glass joe. Behind her , holding the two doors , followed two other women. A beautiful Spanish fighter who can make any man do whatever she wants and a tall lady wearing her typical white shirt with suspenders and some combat boots. The three of them made their way to locker room. As they passed great tiger they greeted her, Donna and kaiser with a small nod and joe with a cute "bonjour ".

As the time passed all the boxers were training. Aran, Kaiser and super macho girl were at the punching bags with Aran punching threw the punching bag multiple times.. then there was soda poponski, bull, mrs sandman and bear hugger lifting weights, and lastly, Donna , joe , kaiser , tiger and Honda were doing push-ups. Oh and disco girl was doing dancing exercises of course! After some hard training the boxers were all gathered up in the locker room. " I tell you girls it's a nice idea!" Disco girl started "really .. a sleep over?.. what are we 5?.. " said bull " Hmm I believe it's a good idea " continued tiger as she was drying her long hair with her towel. " I would love to have a sleepover , if it makes us build our friendships with each other!" Joe said " yes! Yes! Exactly!" Disco girl said with excitement that she wasn't the only one who wanted this. " I mean.. we could try.. " said mrs sandman not wanting to hurt her "friend" . Disco girl turned to the other women " come onnnn! It will be fun!" She said as she shook her whole body. A few looks were passed between them when Donna broke the silence " aright , I am in " she said as she put her hand in front of her . Disco girl , joe and tiger placed their hands on top of donnas waiting the for others to agree. Honda sighed and she also placed her hand into the pail "in" she said. Soon after SMG placed her hand "I'm in dudes" she said and then looked at soda as she placed her own hand in frond of her. Soon enough all the girls agreed to leave together today from the club and spend the night at joe's house. When all the girls finished from the locker rooms they gathered up outside waiting for joe to show them where she lived. After some walking they arrived at a big household. The walls on the outside were a nice red color with white windows and a nice porch covered in difficult kinds of flowers. As they stepped in frond of the doorstep joe opened the door and said with a smile " here we are !".


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are! " joe said with a smile as she stepped in her house. "It's kinda small .." said Smm ,as she was used to live in beautiful and big mansions, " small but cozy " Honda added. The house was filled with various vintage art and furniture. Along the walls were childhood pictures of joe and her family. Next to the living room was a small kitchen with all the equipment suitable for a normal sized the girls were looking around the small apartment when joe called them from a near by room. the girls followed their friend's voice into a quite big bedroom which was strange since the rest of the house was smaller. The bedroom had a nice crimson wallpaper with flower patens on it, on the walls hanged various pictures of joe and the Eiffel tower. Her bed was made so the colors resembled the french flag ,it was also decorated with a lot of pillows of all shapes and colors. "So.." joe started " this is where you will be sleeping tonight!" She said and smiled softly. "Wow .. " finally spoke tiger admiring the decor. " yeah! It's so nice here ey!" Bear Hugger continued " t..thank you " answered joe as her cheeks flushed a pale pink color. The girls settled down in the bedroom placing their sleeping bags on the carped floor . After they were done settling in they ordered take out and sat in the living room. Joe, disco girl and smm where sitting on the small couch while the others sat on chairs and on the floor. " say.. what do you guys wanna do ..? " mrs sandman asked. " how about a movie?" Soda said , " or play a game ?" Tiger continued. The room when silent for a bit when aran spoke up" lasses .. I brought something that may be interesting.." the others passes a few looks between them, " and what would that be ..?" Bull asked but before anyone could say anything aran was out of the room and in a second was back with her green backpack. She placed it on the ground and sat down. She opened the bag and revealed a large box that looked like a cardboard game box. on the outside the box read: ouija board. Everyone looked at each other.." may I ask..what is this ..?" Kaiser asked curiously. Before aran could answer .."it's a quote on quote a game where you supposed to contact the dead.." Honda said looking at her friends with a serious look. " w..what ?!" Joe said clearly scared by the thought of talking to ghosts. " what ?! That's ridiculous ! " said bull "there are no ghosts!" She finished. Tiger looked at her " of course there are my friend.. trust me " she confirmed. " come on lasses ! Let's try it ! Here " she said as she opened the box and took out a board and a planchette and placed them on the floor in frond of everyone. The board had letters , numbers and the words oui and non on the left and right sides of it. Joe was surprised and also terrified by seeing that french was written on it. Aran gestured them to come closer and place their fingers on the planchette. With hesitation all of the girls placed their fingers on it. At first aran asked the normal questions: is anyone here ?, who are you ? Etc.. but no response came for a while when .. *DING DONG!* all the girls jumped but they realized it was just the doorbell. Donna sighed " foods here .." she said and everyone sighed in response. The rest of the night went nicely, they ate pizza, noodles and other junk food. After the food they decided that it was time to sleep. Everyone got up and help clean up the room before they went to sleep. It was 3am when joe woke up, she had another night terror. She got up carefully not to wake up the others. As she was filing a glass of water joe felt strange.. like someone was watching .. she looked at the small table in the living room .. there it was .. the ouija board .. she placed the glass on the kitchen counter and headed towards it slowly. Joe sat down on the floor and observed it. And there in the silence she made a bad decision. Joe placed her fingers on the planchette. She swallowed. " I..is anyone here..?" She asked , her voice trembling from fear. There was another moment of silence when .. the planchette started moving . Joe quickly took her hands off the board and fell backwards hitting her back on the couch. She breathed heavily. Something was telling her to place her hands right back on .. and so she did. The planchette moved to 'oui' .. yes.. joe making a bad decision after the other she took the planchette on her hands and looked through the little glass circle..

**To be continued..**


End file.
